Lost Nostalgia
by FieryFafar
Summary: "You look so much like her..."


"Oh wow!" I gasped in awe at the Pokémon swimming about. The underwater tunnel was exquisite and absolutely breathtaking. I ran towards the glass wall. My hands were pressed on the clear surface, blue eyes widening and twinkling at the beautiful Pokémon on the other side. A few Mantines were seen, along with a couple of Goldeens and Chinchous too. I smiled and waved as a Goldeen looked at me. Its tiny tail flipped happily to see my presence.

A giggle burst through my lips. My long pigtails bounced as I happily skipped inside the tunnel. "This is definitely cool. I got my very first Pokémon. I'm finally on a journey. And I'm my own boss. Yayy me!" I chirped joyfully as my hand held my Oshawott's Pokéball; my very first Pokémon.

"White?"

My feet went to a halt. I looked forward, only to see no one but a tall, green-haired man. His hair was tied to a low ponytail. His body was wrapped in a white tee and brown pants. He was standing a few feet away from me, but I knew the man was mentioning me. Even with his cap, I knew he looked stunned, as if he saw a ghost. Those eyes were a wide green, gawking at me. His hands were placed on his sides, and if I focused clearly, they were shaking.

My head looked left and right. Then I looked straight forward, right at the unknown stranger. "Are you talking to me?"

The man didn't say a word. He took a few steps forward, eyes never leaving my face. My heart began to race. But not because I was smitten by him. No, but because I was afraid. Fear began to plunge into me as I realize an odd stranger was approaching me. "What the…" My hands reached for Adrian's, my Oshawott's ball. My body leaned slightly forward, ready to attack any second if the weird man did anything harsh.

Finally, he stopped; much to my relief. However, now he stood actually a foot away from me. Plucking up my courage, I looked up. My body froze to see such mesmerizing emerald eyes in front of me. They shined under the dim glow of the water above. Even so, I could see a slight hollow under his eyes, as if the man hadn't slept for days; years even.

And just as he locked eyes with me, I swore I could see his pupils dilated.

My aqua eyes blinked to see him. My fear was slowly evaporating, immediately replaced with curiosity. "Sir…?" I asked, an eyebrow arched as I faced him.

Finally, the man looked away. The visor of his cap hid his eyes. I saw him shook slowly. His lips were pursed tightly, then started mumbling words in a non-verbal manner.

"I'm sorry…"

His voice finally reached my ears. Now both my eyebrows were arched upwards. "I'm sorry what?" I asked dumbly, still dumbfounded by the abnormal situation.

He shook his head again. My curiosity risen every minute. "Hey, you okay?" I tried to meet his gaze. But every time I did that, he moved his head, as if he was avoiding my eyes.

"It's hard to…look at you…"

Even though he was still mumbling, I could still hear his words clearly. "Wait why?" I was beginning to feel irritated. Was there something on my face? Did I look weird to him? What? Is he saying I'm not pretty or something? The more thoughts invading my mind, the more irritated I got. "Hey, seriously, what's wrong?"

The tall man looked up and exhaled loudly. Finally, he looked at me. My aqua eyes widened to see his eyes simmered, like he was holding back tears. "Sir…Are you okay…?" I asked softly this time, careful not to worsen the situation.

He took a few steps backwards. He averted his gaze again, head facing the glass wall. "I'm sorry. It's just…you remind me so much of somebody I once battled with…" The green-haired man muttered slowly, yet reachable for me to hear.

Before I could even say a word, his right hand touched the visor of his cap and the greenette gave a slight bow. "Forgive me for the intrusion." His heels clicked around, and without a peep, the tall man walked away.

I just stood there in position, head still blank in thought. _What just happened…?_ I had just started my journey, and I already received the weirdest moment in my life. Finally, I shook my head and sighed bitterly. My hand rubbed my forehead, easing my scrambled mind. The image of the strange man entered my train of thoughts. All kinds of emotions were seen in the odd man's eyes. Shock. Baffled. Confused. Slight happiness. But sorrow when he got closer.

And most of all, disappointment.

As if he was expecting somebody else.

I bit the insides of my cheeks. Another sour sigh wheezed through my lips. "Weird man…" I muttered as I walked forward. Hopefully, nothing bad or bizarre – like that especially – ever happen in my fun adventure again.

It's going to be a safe, simple Pokémon adventure. Right?

**_END...?_**


End file.
